To All Those Who Were Close To Me
by Vergess
Summary: Helga has died of Cancer at age 15. Her mother cleaned out her room and tucked into one of her journals was a series of notes to all those close to her, that were to be read upon her death. Sorry bout the wait, writers block sux!!
1. To Arnold

Disclaimer: Do I look like Craig Bartlett? *puts on a Craig Bartlett disguise* I don't? Oh. In that case I guess I don't own Hey Arnold, but I will FIGHT, until I own it! MWAHAHAHA!!  
  
A/n (Author's note): Ok, I don't got much to say, ya know, any similarity is accidental, blah blah blah. Ok, this story is actually a bunch of letter's Helga left to all the people who were close to her (I'm having an issue on if I should make some for her family or not,,,), because she died. No she wasn't killed and it wasn't suicide, she died of cancer, ok? Ok. Last thing, Helga stopped being a bully two years ago, and now she's friends with Phoebe, Arnold, and Gerald. Ok, so she didn't quite stop being a bully, she's just less of one, those 3 were the only three who risked getting close to her, and they made it through.  
  
~!@#$% To Arnold, or should I call you football head? I don't think I will. ^&*()_  
  
Ok, I know you probably won't read this, unless by some stretch of the imagination I managed to become your friend, which I truly doubt, anyway. If you're reading this then I'm dead. I hope to god it's because of natural causes. If not then warn the guy who killed me that I'll be waiting for him when he dies. OK enough with that, there's a reason that I wrote this letter. Look, I'm dead so I can't tell you in person, but I love you. You can ask Phoebe about this, or Lila, or for that matter Dr. Bliss, I've given her a letter that says she can tell you. Now I want you to do me a favor, well, a few favors. 1st off, please forgive me for being such a b**ch most of the time I knew you. 2nd of all, try to keep being your optimistic (although unbelievably dense) self for the rest of your life, ok. And last but most certainly not least, in fact this is the most important one, I don't know why I'm making it last,,, Always love someone, not one of your pathetic little quests, like that whole, 'Hi Ruth, Hi Ruth, Hi Ruth' fiasco, but actually love someone. If you don't you'll end up a little hollow shell, not a real person. You know, I almost ended up like that all the way back when I was three. On the first day of preschool at Urban tots. It was raining, but my parents were to preoccupied with Olga, and her stupid piano. I took my lunch and walked out the door, a little three year old girl. About ½ way to the preschool a dog took my lunch box away, can you imagine how much fun that wasn't for me? So I finally got to the school and that was the defining moment. If you hadn't of come along and shared your umbrella and complimented my bow, I would have become a little shell of a person. So I want you to remember ALWAYS love someone, my love for you is what kept me going. Oh yeah, now that I've done all that deep junk I'm gonna break the mood here, can you tell all the rest of the gang that I'm realllllllly sorry for beating them up, and tell Stinko, I mean stinky that I hope his relationship with Gloria works out well. I'll put in a good word for all of you  
  
Love, Helga G. (Geraldine) Pataki 


	2. To Phoebe

Disclaimer: Trust me NEVER K.O. Craig Bartlett over ownership of Hey Arnold, spending the night in Juvenile Hall is not exactly what you call fun.  
  
~!@#$%^&*()_-= +Phoebe, my only true blue friend~!@#$%^&*()_-=+  
  
Kiwanis (Hello, I think,,,) Pheebs, So I guess I'm dead huh? Well, don't cry over me, I mean I was the evil person in your life, but ya know what? You stuck by me the whole time. That's why you're the sister I wish Olga was. Come to think of it, there is - *was* a reason I'm (scratch that) I was so mean to you. You are just TOO SHY. I figured if I was mean to you (to a certain degree) you'd retaliate, which in turn would have you keep a slight bond, but still go out into the world known as social life. Well, you were making great progress, then I had to go and die. Just keep going out further, do it for me ok? Great, now I gotta beg for forgiveness after torturing you this long. Oh yeah, you've never done anything wrong to me so don't beat yourself up. Even the broken leg ploy had good reason. I shouldn't have brought that up should I? Ok, let's change the subject. Good ole 'ice- cream' should be coming over some time soon to confirm what I wrote in his letter, ha, so dense he can't even believe black and white ink. Now, knowing you, you probably want to do something in my memory, then again, maybe you're glad to be free, I don't know, but if you do want to do a favor here it is, DON'T LET GERALD SLIP LIKE I LET ARNOLD! Yes Pheebs, it's THAT obvious. Then again maybe I just know you well enough to know you like him, cause he sure doesn't seem to realize it. Ok, I have one last favor/command to ask/tell you, I want YOU, Phoebe Hyerdhal (my mistake, Phoebe Hyerdhal-Johanssen, funny how my sense of humor is only discovered AFTER it's to late to share,,,) , to divide my possessions, including all journals, shrines, etc. between our original 4th grade group, ALL of Mr. Simmons' class, including granola boy himself. I just have 1 thing to say, well, it's sorta 3,,, make sure that Arnold gets at least one of my journals and one of my shrines, Mr. Simmons gets one of my journals, Dr. Bliss gets the rest of my journals, unless you want to keep one or two or a bazillion of them. Well, that's not a lot to remember me by, but one of my journals should help you remember me, kinda,,, Well, I guess that's all there is to say, so here is my final goodbye.  
  
Stay smart, Keep Gerald for yourself, and travel out into the social world. You do that and I'll tell Mr. Almighty over here, to let you in when you die.  
  
Your (late) friend/enemy/tyrant,  
  
Helga G. (Geraldine) Pataki 


	3. To Lila Don't beleive I wrote to her? W...

Disclaimer: Hey, how was I supposed to know that use of tranquilizers and stealing of copyrights are illegal?  
  
~!@#$%^&*()_ Lila, didn't we have an -ever so- interesting friendship? ~!@#$%^&*()_  
  
Hi madam -ever so- Lila, If you are reading this then I'm dead and I have to thank you for a whole bunch of stuff, and beg forgiveness for even more, course what do you want to bet I forget most of it while I right this? Well my intentions are good so, don't get mad at me. I want to thank you profusely for not telling Arnold my secret, and for giving me the role of Juliet in the play. Oh speaking of, Football head is gonna drop by Pheebs' house, then yours then possibly even Dr. Bliss's. Poor guy just can't believe black and white ink,,, wait, didn't I write that in phoebe's letter? Oh well,,, I'd also like to beg forgiveness for being -ever so- mean to you over the years. Oh crud there I go, I can't even be nice to you when I'm dead. Well, I can't think of much else to say, except, well, there are two more favors I'd like added to my tab. First of all, give Arnold a chance ok? I know, I know, you only like him, but well, maybe if you got to know him,,, Number two, PLEASE for the sake of the universe, STOP SAYING 'EVER SO'! Wow, you'd think someone like me would be able to write more than that. DARN! How is it when I'm thanking people I manage to think of something else to ask them? Ok, this is the last one I SWEAR! Can you show this note to Phoebe, who is in charge of all my belongings, and have her publish just one of my poems, UNDER HER NAME. Don't let her back out, she needs the publicity, it may force her to come out of shyness.  
  
Remember Arnold deserves his chance, and you were a better friend then I ever gave you credit for  
  
Best wishes,  
  
Helga G. (Geraldine) Pataki 


	4. To my family

To my family (if you deserve the title.),  
  
Look, I hate to say it, but, your gonna be the thing I miss least of all. You see, you weren't exactly,,,Wonderous,,, in fact you guys sucked, I mean look at it. Perfect Olga, always causing me to be overlooked and ignored. The dad of doom, aka, big bob, and mother Miriam, the forgetful almost drove me insane, mom. I mean, do you remember my first day of preschool? Of course not, you were busy fawning over Olga, and her darned piano. I walked 12 blocks, IN THE RAIN, to get there! I got lunch STOLEN from me by a dog! If there was even anything in the box, which I highly doubt! But hey, you guys ARE family, and although I wouldn't go as far as love, per se, but I liked you ok-ish.  
  
Maybe you'll do better next time, it's a coin flip whether you get good mention, your 2nd daughter,  
  
Helga (Not Olga, dad) Geraldine Pataki  
  
Hehe ^_^U I'm really sorry guys, but I was, and still am in a major rut, I mean a 4 month kind of rut, this is really a hard thing to do, I'm just inspiration-less, and Kylie, saying SPOON! Didn't work,,, any good suggestions (or even bad ones) are defiantly accepted! 


End file.
